


La dolce Marlena (non c'è taglio, non c'è cicatrice)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [4]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Francesco sucks at playing straight and Giuliano isn't even trying, M/M, Sibling Incest, except not really, what happens in Barcelona stays in Barcelona
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Amico mio devi essere felice perché il nuovo mondo sta per arrivareE non c'è taglio non c'è cicatrice che questa passione non possa curareIo, io dalla polvere come fenice son risorto ed ho imparato anche a volareSoltanto perché ho fatto le valigie ed ho baciato la dolce MarlenaIn cui Francesco, Giuliano e Lorenzo prendono un aereo e tutti i loro problemi sono ancora lontani.





	1. Marlena, sì portami a ballare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> La shot si pone temporalmente prima di tutte le Marlena: Giuliano ha quasi vent’anni, Lorenzo ventidue, e Francesco ventitré. So che non sto rispettando le differenze d’età storiche ma neanche nel telefilm l’hanno fatto quindi statece, bado solo alle date di nascita storiche.  
> Il titolo principale e dei due capitoli vengono da [Un'altra dimensione](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJ3tee-JZ64) dei Måneskin.  
> La canzone con cui Giuliano sta tartassando i coglioni di Francesco e Lorenzo invece è [questa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0m9zxSc01A), per la quale ringrazio sentitamente [pinkplumcake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake) che ha trovato un tormentone estivo a tema Barcellona che fosse già uscito nell'anno in cui Giuliano si è diplomato.

Atterrano in Catalogna con due valigie e forse tre ore di sonno alle spalle – nel caso di Francesco nemmeno quelle perché sapeva che svegliarsi alle quattro del mattino per prendere l’aereo sarebbe stata pura fantascienza per lui, e quindi ha fatto un’unica tirata dalla mattina, convinto di poter recuperare un po’ di sonno durante il volo. Non aveva considerato che _Giuliano_.

Hanno preso l’aereo quando il sole non aveva ancora finito di sorgere perché l’eccezionale idea di Giuliano di quest’oggi è che arrivando a Barcellona in mattinata sono perfettamente in tempo per prendere le chiavi dell’appartamento che hanno affittato, mollare le valigie sul pavimento e andare già in spiaggia a cuocersi sotto il sole d’agosto. Francesco gli sbatterebbe volentieri il cranio contro qualche spigolo della Sagrada Familia, ma Lorenzo sembra persino più entusiasta di suo fratello. E alla fine Lorenzo, tra di loro, è quello che riesce sempre a convincere tutti. Quatto e quieto con i suoi sorrisi gentili e le parole ben scelte, cesellate e adornate, Lorenzo fa cambiare idea anche alle persone più testarde. Nessuno gli dice mai di no.

In tutta onestà, Francesco non è mai stato bravo a negare cose nemmeno a Giuliano, anche se per motivi completamente diversi: dove Lorenzo è calmo e diplomatico, Giuliano è diretto e aggressivo, ma c’è della genuinità quasi infantile nella sua schiettezza rude, nel suo evitare i giri di parole, ed è difficile resistere a una sincerità del genere, dire a Giuliano che non si ha tempo per lui. Per metà del tempo, Francesco gli metterebbe volentieri le mani in faccia, ma il tempo per Giuliano lo trova sempre e comunque.

Giuliano che adesso ride ed entra di corsa in bagno per arrogarsi il diritto di essere il primo a fare la doccia e lavarsi di dosso la sabbia, risplendendo di tutta l’immaturità e la spensieratezza di chi ancora non conosce l’ansia della sessione d’esami ma solo l’euforia di aver finito le superiori – con un anno di ritardo, certo, ma tanto Giuliano ha preso con filosofia anche questo. Quando è arrivata la seconda lettera di sospensione ha cominciato a ridere e dire in giro che suo padre Piero non sta perdendo i capelli a causa della calvizie che avanza ma perché se li è strappati tutti a furia di andare a parlare con il preside e i professori del figlio teppista, che prima ha fatto saltare i denti al rappresentante d’istituto e poi boh, Francesco non ha ben capito. C’erano di mezzo degli spinelli, l’allarme antincendio e forse due ragazze poco vestite, o forse erano tre, o forse solo una. Quelle cose così tipicamente da Giuliano, che non hanno né capo né coda ma nel mezzo stai sicuro che ci sta un guaio.

Nessuno di loro tre parla anche solo un accenno di spagnolo, tantomeno di catalano, conoscono giusto quelle quattro parole in croce di francese che servono a citare Baudelaire e Mallarmé alle ragazze e far cadere loro la gonna e le mutande con un sospiro trasognato, ma tanto con l’inglese se la cavano, e con quello, un po’ di italiano arrotondato tra i denti e i gesti universali con le mani riescono ad arrivare a un compromesso, e quindi sono tornati all’appartamento stanchi e sudati dopo un pomeriggio passato a giocare a racchettoni con tre ragazze incontrate in spiaggia. Con suo immenso stupore, Francesco ha infilato la mano nella tasca del costume per prendere le sigarette e ha trovato il numero di una di loro scritto su un foglietto strappato e infilato nel portasigarette. Certe cose di solito succedono a Giuliano e Lorenzo, non a Francesco che non ha ancora ben capito come sia accaduto che lui e Novella si siano messi assieme. Giuliano ha riso e gli ha strappato il numero di mano mentre lui ancora aggrottava le sopracciglia. Lorenzo ha solo sorriso e stretto le spalle.

Francesco ha realizzato in quel momento che sta davvero bene a camminare per strada in infradito e con lo zaino in spalla, Giuliano che scherza da un lato e Lorenzo che ride alle sue battute dall’altro. Sta davvero bene, meglio anche di quando è a Roma e i suoi coinquilini lo convincono ad andare a bere invece che stare a preparare l’esame di diritto internazionale.

E poi, Barcellona splende come un gioiello fatto di vetrate assurde e volute di marmo e mosaico. È fatta di colori e rumori, gli ricorda Roma per certi versi e le estati a Viareggio per altri, ma è più vivida e brillante di entrambe, e forse Francesco sta un po’ capendo le persone che dicono di essersi innamorate di una città.

Jacopo ovviamente non lo sa con chi è partito Francesco, e Guglielmo a casa gli regge il gioco altrimenti col cazzo che Barcellona: suo zio l’avrebbe sbattuto fuori di casa e dato fuoco alle sue cose, anche alle loro foto insieme, e forse non sarebbe neanche stato male avere una scusa per mollare tutto e non tornare, ma Guglielmo è ancora sotto al tetto di Jacopo e Francesco non può lasciare suo fratello indietro. Dunque finché Guglielmo sta lì anche Francesco non va da nessuna parte.

Giuliano riemerge dal bagno con un asciugamano annodato attorno ai fianchi e strisciando le ciabatte sul pavimento, facendo scricchiolare i granelli di sabbia contro le piastrelle. Ha i capelli ancora bagnati, le gocce d’acqua che gli scivolano sulla fronte e lungo il collo.

Sta canticchiando una canzone che Francesco _odia_ , e Giuliano lo sa. Lo sa benissimo che Francesco non sopporta quella specie di hip-hop latino e che gli sanguinano le orecchie alla sola menzione, ed è sicuramente per questa ragione che sta cantando il pezzo di D Kay ed Epsilon mentre gli sorride tronfio.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m in Barcelona, see anytime I hear this tune I start drifting away!”

“Sto per ucciderti.”

Giuliano ride e si appoggia con le ginocchia sul letto dove Francesco e Lorenzo si sono abbandonati a leggere e giocare con il cellulare. “No, non è vero.”

“Sì. Se provi a cantare quella canzone anche solo un’altra volta mentre sono presente, ti uccido.”

“Lorenzo non te lo lascerebbe fare.”

Lorenzo alza gli occhi dal libro sentendosi chiamato in causa. “In questo caso potrei,” ammette con l’aria di chi sta prendendo l’idea in seria considerazione.

Giuliano spalanca la bocca e si batte il pugno sul petto. “Tradiresti il tuo unico fratello? Il sangue del tuo sangue?”

“Quella canzone è un crimine.”

“La roba che ti ascolti tu è un crimine. Un branco di scemi che si credono intelligenti solo perché ascoltano musica su vinile.”

“Almeno io la musica la ascolto legalmente.”

“Hai poco da tirartela per non esserti ancora adattato al nuovo secolo.”

Francesco sbuffa e tira una ginocchiata alla gamba di Giuliano tanto per intimargli di piantarla. Lui grugnisce un lamento esagerato e gli si butta addosso di peso, il gomito premuto contro la gola.

“Parti già a fare lo stronzo, Cesco?” lo provoca. Lo dice ridendo, inarcando le sopracciglia in una smorfia sardonica. Spinge il braccio  in alto contro il mento di Francesco, costringendolo a piegare la testa indietro per respirare.

“Tu parti già a fare il coglione. Te le cerchi.”

Francesco cerca di divincolarsi ma Giuliano gli si preme addosso con una risata a bocca aperta. Si lecca le labbra mentre punta il ginocchio contro la coscia di Francesco, inchiodandolo più saldamente contro il letto.

Se volesse, Francesco potrebbe liberarsi. Potrebbe dibattersi e afferrare Giuliano per le braccia e scrollarselo di dosso. Però Giuliano odora di bagnoschiuma freddo e deodorante, e le gocce d’acqua stanno ticchettando giù dal suo corpo e piovono lungo quello di Francesco, e tutto sommato la sensazione delle gocce fresche che gli leccano il sudore e il sale e il peso caldo di Giuliano premutogli addosso non sono male. Non sono male per niente.

Francesco ha giusto un momento di pausa, di blocco, quando Lorenzo sospira e si alza dal letto dicendo, “Okay, allora vado io a lavarmi adesso,” perché non è sicuro di come Lorenzo la prenda, di come veda la mano di Giuliano che afferra e tira i capelli di Francesco, come legga la maniera facile con cui Francesco ha piegato la gamba libera attorno ai fianchi di Giuliano.

A dirla tutta, Francesco è salito sull’aereo senza sapere davvero cosa aspettarsi. È partito solo con la consapevolezza che avrebbe passato qualcosa più di una settimana con i due ragazzi che si porta e che se lo portano metodicamente a letto, e che entrambi i fratelli sanno perfettamente che Francesco sta volentieri a gambe aperte davanti all’uno tanto quanto all’altro. Oltre a quello, Francesco non è sicuro di niente. Non sa se a Lorenzo vada bene. Non sa se a Giuliano vada bene. Non sa se a uno di loro due interessi davvero qualcosa di Francesco o se tutti e tre stiano solo ammazzando il tempo in cerca di qualcos’altro da fare. Qualcun altro, magari.

Però nella voce di Lorenzo non c’è rancore. Neanche disinteresse. È solo la constatazione tranquilla che la doccia è libera e che gli è abbastanza chiaro come Giuliano non abbia intenzione di lasciar andare Francesco in tempi brevi.

Quindi c’è un istante in cui Francesco sente la bocca invasa dal sapore agro del panico, ma dura appena un battito di ciglia, poi si dissolve quando Giuliano fa un cenno di assenso e la sua bocca scende su quella di Francesco, la sua risata scanzonata ancora distesa sulle labbra. Francesco se la beve, la afferra con i denti. Da lì in poi ci vuole poco a far cadere un asciugamano e un paio di vestiti.

Lorenzo fa partire il getto dell’acqua ma Francesco non sente il rumore della porta del bagno che si chiude. È troppo distratto da Giuliano per controllare se sia stata lasciata aperta, ma sospetta di sì.

 

*

 

Francesco non sa precisamente come vestirsi per uscire a ballare, non gli è mai interessato, e probabilmente stasera con la sua camicia nera e i braccialetti in cuoio spiccherà come il proverbiale pugno in un occhio tra Giuliano e Lorenzo che invece girano per i locali di Firenze e dintorni da quando hanno compiuto quindici anni e i loro genitori hanno allentato le briglie.

A Francesco non piace la musica da discoteca, non gli piace la calca che si atteggia e fa mille moine per apparire più attraente. La sua idea di folla è piuttosto quella dei concerti rock dove si può sgolare senza che Novella gli tiri gomitate perché è stonato come pochi e non becca una nota giusta neanche sotto minaccia di morte.

E, alla fine, poche balle: in discoteca si va principalmente per trovare qualcuna da farsi sulla pista o sui sedili posteriori dell’auto, e pure questo a Francesco non interessa granché. La prima ragazza che abbia davvero attirato la sua attenzione è stata appunto Novella, loro due si sono baciati dopo neanche tre mesi da che si erano incontrati e da allora Francesco non le nota nemmeno le altre, ragazze o donne adulte che siano.

La prima volta in vita sua che è andato in discoteca è stato quasi due anni fa per il compleanno di Giuliano, e lì Francesco ha incontrato Lorenzo, tra il casino della musica e le urla frenetiche degli amici di Giuliano, sotto le luci stravolgenti dei faretti che sfocavano i contorni delle cose e delle persone.

Considerato che quella volta è finita con loro due nascosti dietro le file d’auto nel parcheggio, Francesco in ginocchio davanti a Lorenzo, ha persino senso che la seconda volta che si prepara per andare in discoteca sia qui a Barcellona, con Giuliano e Lorenzo che lo trascinano con la promessa di bottiglie di birra da bere sulla spiaggia se la musica gli fa troppo schifo.

Salgono sulla linea verde mentre Giuliano e Lorenzo dibattono ancora se andare alla Terrrazza o al City Hall e alla fine è proprio Francesco a decidere, perché appena sente che c’è la possibilità di non star chiuso in un locale dal soffitto troppo basso, con la puzza ubriaca dei profumi costosi e l’aria viziata che lo soffoca, secondo lui non c’è nemmeno da porsi domande.

Che poi gli ci vuole poco anche a stufarsi e iniziare a rognare, perché il viaggio per arrivare sotto Montjuïc è più lungo di quanto si aspettasse e okay, il castello dentro cui c’è la discoteca lo entusiasma pure, ma la coda per entrare è lunga e la pazienza non è mai stata la qualità più spiccata di Francesco. In confronto a lui persino Giuliano è uno calmo e compassato.

“Senti, se domani andiamo al Bosco delle Fate la smetti di rompere il cazzo? Ormai siamo qua, Cesco, attaccati. Appena entriamo bevi e dimentichi.”

Come idea non è male. Più si avvicinano all’entrata, più il frastuono pulsante della musica elettronica gli striscia nelle orecchie e Francesco decide che sì, l’unica maniera di sopravvivere alla nottata è buttar giù cocktail come se il fegato non gli appartenesse.

Al secondo Long Island la musica gli dà ancora l’orticaria e il caldo inizia a farsi sdrucciolevole, umido, gli si incolla sotto il tessuto dei vestiti e gli fa prudere la pelle. Per fortuna arriva Giuliano, un bicchiere di mojito per ogni mano e un altro tenuto pericolosamente tra i denti. Francesco beve tutto d’un fiato, finché il ghiaccio e l’alcool sottomarca non iniziano a fare effetto. Si fanno strada tra la massa di gente ben vestita, tra le risate straniere e il trucco con le ciglia finte di ragazze americane e inglesi, tutti incastrati lì, più turisti che catalani, a caccia di foto e ricordi da riportare a casa per la fine dell’estate.

Arrivano allo spiazzo aperto tra un bancone bar e la piattaforma del deejay, e Francesco tira un sospiro di sollievo e alza la testa. Le luci di Barcellona sono troppe e troppo forti per vedere davvero le stelle, ma già avere la volta del cielo sopra di sé invece di un soffitto lo mette più a proprio agio. La musica è comunque tremenda, quel tipo di elettronica che solo a Giuliano piace davvero e che Lorenzo si fa andar bene pur di uscire a divertirsi, ma Francesco decide che alla fine non gli importa poi così tanto. Non è la musica a riempirlo: sono l’alcool e le mani di Lorenzo che lo tirano per il braccio, sono il suo sorriso sghembo e gli occhi che hanno lo stesso punto d’azzurro di quelli di Giuliano.

Francesco lo segue. Segue lui, segue Giuliano, si lascia portare dove vogliono loro, al centro della calca dove le persone si stanno agitando e lanciano urla esilarate.

Non è troppo difficile muovere i fianchi e le spalle, cercare un senso nel ritmo della musica artificiosa che rimbomba nell’impianto audio. Basta lasciarsi andare. Dimenticare. Per una notte, Francesco lo può fare.

Una ragazza si avvicina a Giuliano e lui le sorride, se la tira addosso prendendola per i fianchi e insieme ballano, ma quando lei avvicina il viso al suo, le labbra dischiuse in maniera invitante, Giuliano tira indietro la testa. Si passa la lingua sui denti e indica Francesco e Lorenzo con un cenno del capo. Appoggia una mano sulla spalla di suo fratello tanto per non lasciare spazio ad alcun dubbio.

La ragazza sgrana gli occhi e alza due dita, sbalordita, gesticolando con una certa enfasi. Giuliano scoppia a ridere mentre annuisce e la guarda scivolare via in mezzo alla folla che balla e si muove scompostamente. Accosta la bocca all’orecchio di Francesco. Il suo alito caldo addosso alla pelle gli provoca un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Dici che non è abituata a sbagliare parrocchia?”

Francesco sogghigna e risponde, ma la musica troppo forte trascina via le sue parole: “Mi sa che non è abituata alle picche.”

“Cosa?”

Francesco scuote la testa e sorride guardando verso il basso, una gestualità incofondibile per _“Non importa, lascia stare.”_

Giuliano stringe le spalle con noncuranza e gli passa un braccio attorno alla vita. Con l’altro va a cercare Lorenzo, lo attira più vicino; si stringe tra lui e Francesco come se sentisse il bisogno di averli entrambi lì solo per sé. Le dita di Giuliano si infilano tra i passanti dei jeans di Francesco, li abbassano di quel mezzo centimetro che gli serve per trovare uno scampolo di pelle nuda da accarezzargli sotto alla camicia. Francesco inclina la testa, appoggia il naso contro la sua gola, inala l’odore fresco e balsamico del suo profumo, sente il sogghigno di Giuliano premergli sul viso come fosse suo. Apre la bocca e gli passa la lingua lungo la striscia di pelle calda che va dal collo fin sotto l’orecchio, gli prende il lobo tra le labbra, mordendolo piano. Giuliano freme e muove i fianchi contro la coscia di Francesco, gli si strofina addosso come farebbe se non avessero su i vestiti.

Francesco… Francesco non è ubriaco. Non di alcool, almeno. Sente quel leggero senso di vertigine e di stordimento; il cocktail di aria umida e stellata, e la pressione delle mani di Giuliano nelle sue lo svegliano e lo inebetiscono allo stesso tempo. È straordinariamente conscio dell’effetto che gli fa il respiro di Giuliano contro il collo, della linea del mento di Lorenzo quando quest’ultimo alza la testa verso il cielo e ride con le braccia levate verso l’alto. È un po’ come immergersi in un’altra dimensione per una frazione di secondo, per il tempo che gli serve ad attirare Lorenzo verso di sé tirandolo per la catenella che porta al collo, quella che non leva mai, quella da cui pende la medaglietta che gli ha regalato sua nonna quando aveva sette anni.

E per un momento è tutto splendido e perfetto, perché questo è prima che lui e Lorenzo litighino a causa di Giuliano che è andato a letto con quella che se la prendeva con Novella alle superiori; prima di Clarice, perché adesso c’è ancora Lucrezia, ma Lucrezia può anche essere innamorata di Lorenzo e Lorenzo le vuole sicuramente del bene sincero, quasi la ama, tuttavia lei con il suo affetto accecante e i suoi sorrisi non capirà mai che Lorenzo non è perfetto come pare ai suoi occhi di ragazza ancora troppo giovane.

E intanto loro tre sono lì sudati che ballano e bevono e si divertono, e Lorenzo è semplicemente così bello che l’aria di Barcellona, le stelle, il calore, la sensazione liscia del suo braccio attorno alla spalla, tutto quanto si unisce e dà alla testa a Francesco che prende il viso di Lorenzo tra le mani e lo bacia davanti a tutti, nel mezzo del locale, dove può fare a meno di importargliene se qualcuno li vede perché tanto nessuno qui li conosce, a nessuno interessa chi siano e cosa facciano. Con la lingua di Lorenzo che gli invade la bocca, le labbra screpolate che cercano le sue, Francesco si sente euforico, libero. Invincibile.

Lascia andare la bocca di Lorenzo con un sospiro, succhiandogli il labbro tra i denti fino a che non si arrossa, e si tira indietro con la schiena. Sente il petto di Giuliano contro le scapole, le mani che lo afferrano per la cintura e gli premono addosso, stringendolo tra il suo corpo e quello di Lorenzo.

Fa caldo, fa davvero caldo, i vestiti gli si appiccicano indosso e la musica gli batte in testa. Ha il naso ubriaco dell’odore del dopobarba di Lorenzo, dello shampoo di Giuliano, della sensazione intensa della loro pelle calda che lo viene a cercare sulle mani, nelle dita che gli sbottonano la camicia un po’ di più, e poi un altro bottone ancora, due, tre.

Non ha ben chiaro quando e come tornano all’appartamento, ma salgono le scale ridendo e tappandosi la bocca a vicenda per coprire i bisbigli ubriachi che non riescono a trattenere.

Arrivano alla camera da letto che la camicia di Francesco è già andata persa da qualche parte, forse sul pavimento della cucina, ma Francesco non è nemmeno troppo sicuro di avercela avuta ancora su quando hanno varcato tutti e tre la soglia dell’appartamento.

Slaccia la cintura dai fianchi di Giuliano mentre Lorenzo gli fa cadere i pantaloni. Sul letto quasi ci crollano più che stendersi insieme, troppo presi dal tenersi stretti, dal passare le mani oltre e sotto i vestiti, sfilandosi di dosso quel poco che ancora resta a coprirli. Nel caos che si crea, nella foga, Francesco riesce tuttavia a distinguere facilmente quali siano i baci che vengono dalla bocca di Lorenzo e quali invece dalle labbra di Giuliano che scivolano sempre più in basso, a lasciargli scie umide sotto l’ombelico: Lorenzo e Giuliano hanno un modo diverso di toccarlo, di assaporarlo. Ci sono carezze e ci sono graffi, morsi e baci più leggeri ma sempre affamati, e lui vuole berne di entrambi, lasciare il segno delle unghie sul petto di uno quanto dell’altro.

La verità è che Lorenzo e Giuliano sono la sua droga, il suo vizio. Non è capace di rifiutarli, non è capace di scegliere. Non gli è nemmeno mai passato per la testa di farlo perché, per qualche ragione, il pensiero di stare senza uno di loro due fa male, gli spezza il fiato.

Francesco scarta un preservativo e si inginocchia tra le gambe di Lorenzo. Lui lo guarda con quel suo sorriso a bocca aperta, i gemiti e i sospiri gli escono liberi dalla gola. Neanche ci prova a contenerli perché tanto non ha senso, non serve, _possono fare quello che vogliono._ E Francesco scende, se lo prende dentro.

Giuliano aspetta quel poco che basta – che quasi _non_ basta – prima di baciare Francesco sui muscoli tesi delle spalle e spingersi dentro di lui e farlo morire lentamente. Gli consuma il collo con le labbra e i denti mentre le loro spinte si fanno via via più veloci, più profonde, e allora sì che le cose iniziano a farsi davvero confuse, che Francesco non è più in grado di capire dove finisca il suo corpo e dove inizino quelli di Lorenzo e di Giuliano, chi stia sospirando il nome di chi, a chi appartengano le mani che lo toccano, i gemiti che gli inondano le orecchie.

È tutto perfetto, ed è tutto splendido. È una notte catturata in una goccia di resina che diventerà ambra, che diventerà un gioiello incastonato nei suoi ricordi e un cratere che gli rovina l’anima e il cuore.

 

*

 

Non si sono pensati di tirare le tende. Avevano altro a cui badare, e l’idea che il sole potesse sorgere non era un problema ieri notte. Si sono addormentati sullo stesso letto sfatto che hanno usato e riusato, gli odori del sesso, del profumo e del sudore così intersecati da essere quasi scivolati sotto alla cute, in mezzo ai capelli e lungo la linea del bacino.

Il sole entra dalla finestra, illumina i segni rossi dei graffi e i lividi lasciati dalle labbra, fa spiccare l’ombreggiatura leggera delle lentiggini e i bordi chiari dove la pelle è sempre rimasta coperta dal costume. I raggi non sono così forti da far presumere che sia mattina tarda ma lo sono comunque abbastanza da ferire gli occhi di Francesco, che si è svegliato per colpa del cellulare di Giuliano che vibra sul comodino e squilla al ritmo di una canzone che ormai popola i suoi incubi peggiori.

_Sometimes I feel like I’m in Barcelona…_

Francesco digrigna i denti e si lamenta sottovoce: “Mi prendi per il culo.”

In un altro momento, lascerebbe perdere. Lancerebbe il telefono a Giuliano o rifiuterebbe la chiamata. Farebbe qualunque cosa eccetto rispondere a un cellulare non suo – cellulare appartenente al ragazzo che sì, Francesco si lancia un’occhiata distratta al fianco per controllare, gli ha lasciato due graffi bene impressi sulla pelle abbronzata – ma stamattina Francesco è stanco, ha sonno, e vuole solo che ‘sta cazzo di canzone di merda la smetta di suonare.

E quindi prende il cellulare, preme il bottone e risponde con voce lamentosa e strascicata: “Pronto?”

_“Giuliano?”_

Lo stomaco, l’intestino e tutto il resto del suo apparato digerente salgono immediatamente in gola a Francesco, perché la voce all’altro capo del telefono è quella di Lucrezia Tornabuoni.

Fosse stata Bianca a chiamare, non ci sarebbero problemi. Bianca… magari non _sa_ , ma sospetta. Non è scema. E non gliene frega niente. Per lei i suoi fratelli possono anche essere della drag queen nel tempo libero, le importa solo che nessuno la scocci o stia a dirle cosa fare.

Fosse stata Bianca quindi, davvero, Francesco starebbe benissimo.

Fosse stato chiunque altro, persino il padre di Giuliano e Lorenzo, Francesco respirerebbe senza problemi, anche perché Piero Medici non gli è mai parso l’uomo più brillante dell’universo – questo Francesco non lo dirà mai davanti a Giuliano e Lorenzo perché sarebbe la maniera più rapida per venire alle mani con entrambi – e invece no. E invece al telefono c’è _la madre_ , e quella donna è una cazzo di faina.

Francesco deglutisce a fatica.

“No, signora. Sono…”

_“Francesco?”_

“Sì.”

_“Ah.”_

“Eh.”

Riesce quasi a sentirli i pensieri di Lucrezia nella sua bella villa a Firenze mentre tiene il telefono premuto contro l’orecchio. Francesco controlla l’ora sull’orologio e sì, la signora sta sicuramente domandandosi perché alle otto di mattina Francesco sia abbastanza vicino al cellulare del figlio da rispondere al posto suo – ma chi cazzo ce l’ha la confidenza sufficiente a rispondere al telefono di un altro, poi? Nessuno, perché nessuno è così coglione – visto che non è possibile che Lucrezia non sappia che Giuliano dorme sempre con il cellulare sotto al cuscino del letto. Lo sa pure Francesco, di certo lo sa sua madre. E ora Lucrezia sta connettendo un paio di punti come solo lei sa fare e Francesco sta diventando molto paranoico molto in fretta.

“Ehm. Le chiamo suo figlio? Giuliano sta ancora dormendo ma se vuole glielo sveglio.”

Francesco vorrebbe spararsi alla tempia. Non riesce a pensare a una singola cosa da dire che non lo rovini.

_“No, tranquillo. Passami Lorenzo, piuttosto.”_

“Ehm… sì.”

Lorenzo che nel frattempo si è svegliato, almeno lui, però lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati e inizia a scuotere la testa e agitare le mani indicando che _no, no, no, io non ci sono, io sono fuori, no!_

Francesco prende un respiro profondo e calcola mentalmente quanto fonda è la fossa in cui vuole seppellirsi.

“No, volevo dire, Lorenzo è uscito. Le conviene chiamarlo sul suo oppure appena rientra gli dico di chiamarla.”

_“Lorenzo è fuori? A quest’ora?”_

La bestemmia gli sta proprio lì sulla punta della lingua e preme per uscire fuori, ma Francesco la ricaccia in gola, seppur con una certa fatica.

“Sì. Ma è uscito da poco. Non so, forse voleva fare un giro sulla spiaggia?”

Magari sarebbe meglio se la sua non suonasse come una domanda, ma Lorenzo adesso si sta premendo le mani sulla bocca per non scoppiare a ridere e Francesco inizia a domandarsi come faccia Giuliano a essere ancora addormentato. Vorrebbe tirargli un calcio per svegliarlo, ma non ha la certezza che questo non lo affossi ancora di più. Si riserva di tirarglielo appena avrà messo giù con sua madre.

_“Mh. Può essere. Proverò a richiamare più tardi. Solo una domanda: tu in che rapporti sei con mia figlia Bianca? La conosci bene?”_

Francesco si schiaffa una mano sulla faccia e impreca mentalmente. Inizia a comprendere perché Lucrezia abbia cercato Giuliano piuttosto che Lorenzo.

“Non particolarmente, signora.”

_“Sicuro?”_

“Sì, signora, mi spiace.”

È Guglielmo quello che conosce Bianca, non lui. Francesco però questo non glielo dice, perché lui e Guglielmo si coprono le spalle a vicenda da che i loro genitori sono morti, quindi di sicuro non ha intenzione di spiegare a Lucrezia dove potrebbe andare a chiedere di sua figlia.

La donna fa un verso scettico ma non insiste. _“Va bene. Scusami per averti svegliato. Mi raccomando, conto che facciate le cose con cautela.”_

 _Le cose con cautela_. Francesco lancia un'occhiata fulminea alla scatola di preservativi abbandonata per terra e sente il viso andargli a fuoco.

“Non si preoccupi, signora. Buona giornata.”

Chiude la chiamata e lancia il cellulare sul petto di Lorenzo, sperando di fargli male.

“Io vi uccido. Io vi uccido entrambi, e poi ammazzo pure me.”

Lorenzo ridacchia e gli offre un sorriso sbieco. “Poteva andare peggio.”

“Peggio di così? Tu lo sai che tua madre avrà appena capito almeno metà di quello che è successo, vero? Come poteva andare peggio?”

“Poteva rispondere Giuliano. Non vuoi sapere cosa è capace di dire appena sveglio. Non ha nessun filtro. Nostra madre ha scoperto cose che nessun genitore dovrebbe mai sapere solo andandolo a svegliare la domenica.”

Francesco si nasconde il viso tra le mani e geme due bestemmie di fila. “Non potrò mai più guardare tua madre in faccia.”

Lorenzo piega il capo. Sorride placido, fa spallucce come una persona che non abbia un problema al mondo.

“In verità penso sospettasse già da prima. Con tutte le volte che io e Giuliano siamo scesi da te a Roma e con Giuliano che non sa nascondere queste cose… ma tranquillo, mia madre non è una che si scandalizza.”

“Voi Medici sarete la mia rovina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrrazza con tre "r" non è un refuso bensì il nome effettivo di una discoteca di Barcellona. Il Bosco delle Fate invece è uno dei pub più famosi della città e, come intuibile dal nome, è arredato all'interno come un bosco fantasy. È un po' una tappa obbligata se vai a Barcellona e ti piace la birra.  
> Non so come parlino i _cool kids_ di adesso, ma ai miei tempi (?) e quindi anche a quelli di Giuliano “parrocchia” era un gergalismo per l’orientamento sessuale, o quantomeno lo era nella zona dove abito io. Non ho mai domandato ai miei amici toscani se si usasse anche da loro, ma facciamo che la suspension of disbelief esiste anche per questo.


	2. Ho baciato la dolce Marlena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima di tutto, Fae sta scrivendo lo spin-off più bello di sempre su questo capitolo barcellonese dell’OT3 e dovete tutti leggerlo ORA E SUBITO perché è, appunto, lo spin-off più bello di sempre e ci sono questi tre idioti bellissimi che si baciano sotto la pioggia e io sto piangendo sentimenti veri (quando nella seconda scena Francesco ripensa alla pioggia e a "piazze isolate e nascoste" è un riferimento diretto a tale spin-off). Trovate il link appena più sotto su _**Works inspired by this one**_.

Sono passati sei giorni e Giuliano ha deciso che _Barcelona_ come suoneria non era sufficiente – e comunque quante cazzo di persone lo chiamano ogni giorno, i suoi amici non hanno una vita? Sanno sopravvivere per una settimana senza sentirlo? – no: bisogna usarla anche come sveglia, e già mettersi la sveglia quando in teoria si è in vacanza non è da persone sane di mente o che apprezzano la vita.

Francesco non è più sicuro se l’intenzione di Giuliano sia portare lui e suo fratello ad ammazzarsi o se invece sia Giuliano stesso ad essere stufo di vivere e stia cercando di istigarli all’omicidio.

Quale che sia il motivo, Lorenzo e Francesco hanno comunque deciso di passare all’azione e cancellare la canzone dal cellulare di Giuliano, perché se di solito è Francesco quello che si lamenta per i gusti musicali altrui, adesso persino Lorenzo è esasperato e pronto a strappare le unghie di suo fratello una a una se dovesse ancora sentire mezza nota di _Barcelona_.

L’idea è semplicemente quella di fregargli il telefono appena gira l’occhio, ma Giuliano pare avere intuito i loro piani e non molla il telefono nemmeno per un momento. Ormai se lo porta dietro persino in bagno, e quando è sotto la doccia fa partire _Barcelona_ a volume talmente alto che è impossibile non sentirla anche a porta chiusa e serrata con un giro di chiave.

Alla fine, Lorenzo si propone di distrarre Giuliano abbastanza a lungo da permettere a Francesco di cancellare la canzone.

Ci riesce il giorno dopo, mentre la pioggia scroscia contro i vetri delle finestre per la seconda volta in neanche una settimana e loro hanno deciso di restare in casa a cercare di capire qualcosa della televisione catalana, e se valga o no la pena di prendere una stanza a Madrid per vedersi la capitale prima che il loro tempo in Spagna giunga al termine.

Sono tutti e tre in camera, e l’unico con indosso almeno i pantaloncini è Giuliano, che aveva iniziato a vestirsi ancora mezzo intontito dal sonno prima di rendersi conto che _cazzo, piove, governo ladro_ – Francesco ha riso: è un’espressione che Giuliano ha cominciato a usare solo per prendere in giro suo padre Piero e con il tempo gli è rimasta attaccata involontariamente. Lorenzo alza sempre un sopracciglio incredulo quando sente suo fratello imprecare così stupidamente, mentre Francesco neanche si stupisce che Giuliano sia riuscito a fregarsi da solo.

Lorenzo è steso sul letto e ancora cerca di dedurre cosa stia dicendo la telegiornalista riguardo la Falange Spagnola – o almeno, Francesco pensa stia parlando di quello. A volte è già un casino stare dietro alle politiche italiane, quel che Francesco sa dei partiti esteri l’ha imparato in gran parte dai discorsi di Lorenzo e di suo zio Jacopo, due voci così opposte da essere quasi ridicolo pensare a loro in una stessa frase – e Giuliano si è sbracato accanto a lui, una gamba divaricata sopra a quelle del fratello. Sta sfogliando una guida della Spagna ormai spiegazzata che ha acquistato giorni fa nella prima libreria utile, e sta elencando loro una serie di locali che non sono segnati nelle pagine della guida ma che gli hanno consigliato alcune sue amiche che sono state in gita nella capitale.

“Posso farmi ridire il nome del pub che avevano trovato in Plaza de Chueca. Almeno vediamo qualcosa di diverso dalle solite quattro cazzate per turisti.”

Francesco fa una smorfia poco convinta. “Preferirei evitare certe zone.”

“Guarda che sei rimasto indietro di trent’anni. Non ci girano più gli spacciatori adesso.”

“Come fai a esserne certo?”

“Te l’ho detto, ci sono state queste mie amiche.”

Francesco e Lorenzo nemmeno fingono di non sapere che _amiche_ è un eufemismo per ben altro. In questo momento non importa: Giuliano è solo loro adesso, solo _con_ loro. Tutto il resto sparisce nell’arrossamento sotto il collo di Lorenzo che porta la firma della bocca di Giuliano, e nelle ombre attorno agli occhi di Francesco che resta sveglio la notte ad ascoltare entrambi respirare e cercarlo con le mani anche nel sonno.

Il rombo di un tuono fa tremare i vetri delle finestre e Giuliano sbuffa e si lascia cadere la guida sopra la faccia, lamentandosi perché Francesco e Lorenzo non gli stanno dando retta.

“Vabbè, andatevene un po’ a fanculo. Per una volta che provo a organizzare io qualcosa.”

Lorenzo distoglie l’attenzione dal televisore e approfitta del momento in cui suo fratello non lo può vedere. Gesticola rapido in direzione della cucina, dove Giuliano ha lasciato il cellulare in carica. Francesco annuisce, intuendo subito che questo è il momento perfetto per prendere il telefono e cancellare la canzone, ma non è sicuro di quanto a lungo Giuliano possa dimenticarsi di controllare il cellulare, specialmente se ha ancora in testa di mettersi a cercare bar in cui trascinarli la sera nonostante abbiano birra in frigo e almeno due ottimi motivi a testa per restare nell’appartamento.

Francesco guarda Lorenzo negli occhi e indica Giuliano con un dito. Lorenzo sorride, quel sorriso storto a labbra dischiuse che è solo suo e che riesce sempre a causare un attimo di smarrimento in Francesco. Solo che lo smarrimento muta in incredulità quando la mano di Lorenzo scende a sbottonare i pantaloni di Giuliano e il suo sorriso si trasforma in una risata lenta, roca: “Hai ragione, non dovevo ignorarti.”

È talmente chiara la presa in giro nella voce di Lorenzo, talmente spudorata, che per un attimo Francesco è indeciso se ridere o ammutolire per sempre, perché non è da lui essere così arrogante, così diretto. Le prese in giro e i tocchi indecenti sono un’esclusiva di Giuliano addosso a cui Lorenzo plasma metà della sua calma e accortezza, della sua gentilezza.

Ora invece Giuliano sobbalza, e Francesco vede come contrae i muscoli dello stomaco per placare un tremito. Gli si secca la bocca nel guardare i gesti lenti con cui Lorenzo sbottona i pantaloni di Giuliano e infila la mano tra la pelle e il cotone, e il libro cade di lato sul cuscino mentre Giuliano piega la testa e si morde il labbro, trattenendo con i denti un gemito tenue. Lorenzo sorride, accosta la bocca all’orecchio di Giuliano per sussurrargli qualcosa che Francesco non riesce a sentire. Capta solo la reazione appagata di Giuliano che inarca appena il bacino per andare incontro alle dita di suo fratello mentre Lorenzo scende più in basso con la mano, lo tocca in una maniera che strappa un ansito sofferto dalle labbra di Giuliano.

Lorenzo sa come toccare Giuliano. Francesco non è né cieco né sciocco, ha già notato che Lorenzo _sa_ , che lui e Giuliano si _riconoscono_ quando loro tre stanno assieme, che si cercano fra di loro tanto quanto fanno con Francesco, e una parte razionale del suo cervello ci prova a ricordargli che la cosa dovrebbe turbarlo, ci prova davvero, ma è difficile darci retta quando il suono dei loro sospiri lo accalora e la vista della pelle dorata che si spoglia gli confonde la testa.

È difficile, perché Lorenzo e Giuliano non lo giudicano, gli danno il permesso di fare quello che sente, e a volte quello che sente è anche questo: guardarli toccarsi e baciarsi, riconoscere le loro dita come quelle che si è portato alla bocca e lo hanno fatto venire la sera prima, e intanto il cuore gli si gonfia e il sangue ribolle nelle vene e si concentra nel ventre e più in basso, e di colpo i bordi della stanza si appannano come i vetri caldi lavati dalla pioggia fredda. Tutto quello che è importante, tutto quello che dà un senso in più ai suoi perché, sta sul letto davanti a Francesco.

Lorenzo bacia le palpebre di Giuliano e poi inclina appena la testa, lancia uno sguardo di traverso a Francesco, e nella curva divertita delle sue labbra su cui già si posa un rimprovero bonario, Francesco ritrova un attimo di lucidità. Si alza dalla sedia di tutta fretta ma attento a non far rumore per non distrarre Giuliano, e corre in cucina a piedi scalzi per agguantare il suo telefono.

Potrebbe semplicemente cancellare la canzone e tornare in camera da letto, ma lui e Lorenzo hanno deciso di essere più eleganti di così e che la vendetta va attuata in più fasi, e quindi oltre a eliminare la suoneria infernale di Giuliano, la sostituisce con _Barcelona_ dei Queen e imposta quella come tono di chiamata. La sveglia, invece, la elimina proprio.

Francesco non crede di essere mai stato così svelto a inviare un file tramite bluetooth e impostare una nuova suoneria.

Non ha fatto caso a dove fosse esattamente il cellulare prima, ma chi se ne frega a questo punto. Lo molla sul tavolo e torna in camera dove Lorenzo ha già spogliato Giuliano dei pochi vestiti e ora loro due sono in ginocchio sul letto, le mani di Lorenzo che tengono Giuliano per i fianchi mentre si spinge cautamente dentro di lui. Giuliano si aggrappa a Lorenzo, ha gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta da cui scaturiscono i gemiti vividi e caldi, prega a bassa voce e intanto suo fratello continua a sussurrargli cose all’orecchio e contro l’incavo del collo.

Lorenzo incrocia lo sguardo con quello di Francesco e mostra ancora quel sorriso obliquo e assetato che Francesco sta imparando a conoscere e a desiderare nei suoi istanti più primitivi e nascosti. Lorenzo sorride contro la pelle di Giuliano, gli lecca il lobo dell’orecchio e alza di poco la voce per farsi udire anche da Francesco mentre muove i fianchi e si prende Giuliano una spinta alla volta.

“Così, da bravo, sentimi dentro,” lo incita con il fiato corto e le mani che tracciano sentieri sul petto di Giuliano, lungo i muscoli contratti del suo ventre, e poi lo riafferrano per i fianchi quando spinge più a fondo con un movimento che strozza il respiro di Giuliano e lo fa gemere ad alta voce. “Sei così bravo a prendermi, sei così caldo. Fammi sentire che ti piace.”

Francesco sente il cuore accelerare e andare a diecimila, e per tutto il tempo Lorenzo non distoglie lo sguardo, continua a fissare Francesco negli occhi mentre Giuliano si inarca contro di lui e lui stesso geme e incrina le parole sotto il peso del piacere che cresce.

Il suono dei loro ansiti arroventa la faccia di Francesco e gli stringe lo stomaco, e allora sale anche lui in ginocchio sul letto, chiude la bocca su quella dischiusa di Giuliano e inghiotte i suoi gemiti, se li lascia scorrere nella gola come un alcolico che lo ubriaca in fretta e gli dà i brividi lungo la schiena. Le mani di Giuliano lo toccano, lo cercano, si avvinghiano a lui in cerca di sostegno e Francesco glielo offre senza remore, affamato del suo sudore e della sensazione compatta e calda dei suoi muscoli sotto le dita.

Scende in basso tra le gambe di Giuliano, e nello scavalcare le ossa dei suoi fianchi incontra le mani di Lorenzo. Le loro dita si accarezzano e intrecciano per un momento, poi l’attenzione di Francesco torna su Giuliano e al suo sesso eretto, alla punta su cui Francesco passa piano il pollice finché Giuliano non è percorso da un fremito violento e quasi perde l’equilibrio, rimane sorretto solo dall’abbraccio possessivo di Francesco e Lorenzo che non lo lasciano andare, che non lo lascerebbero mai cadere.

Francesco si porta le dita in bocca appena il tempo di bagnarle, sente sui polpastrelli il sapore forte di Giuliano, e poi torna con la mano tra le sue cosce e con la bocca sul suo viso, giù sul suo collo dal lato che non sta già martoriando Lorenzo con le labbra e con i denti.

Giuliano viene sulla pancia di Francesco con un gemito stremato, e per farsi perdonare si piega carponi e lo bacia ovunque l’abbia sporcato, e dopo scende in basso, sempre più in basso, finché non è costretto ad abbassargli i boxer per liberarlo e prenderlo in bocca. Lorenzo ancora si muove dentro di lui ma rallenta il ritmo delle sue spinte per protrarre il più possibile questo momento prezioso rubato alle nuvole grigie.

Pur con la lingua di Giuliano che lo percorre e lo fa gemere, Francesco osserva Lorenzo gettare la testa all’indietro mentre cerca di riprendere fiato, di mantenere il controllo, e sa che è tutto perché vuole vedere Francesco crollare nella bocca di Giuliano e appropriarsi di quell’attimo come ne fosse lui il padrone.

Fuori la pioggia picchietta ancora contro le finestre in un ritmo costante ed esausto, e Francesco affonda le dita tra i capelli di Giuliano, gli ansiti appagati di Lorenzo che si fondono con i suoi, e tutto si perde in granelli d’acqua che piovono fuori e dentro di loro.

 

*

 

È bizzarro, quasi inquietante, quanto facilmente Francesco si sia abituato a dormire in un letto stretto insieme a Lorenzo e Giuliano. Lui è uno che si agita sempre la notte: da piccolo si rigirava e scalciava talmente tanto da essersi svegliato più volte con il sedere per terra, almeno finché la zia Maddalena non si è pensata di prendergli un letto più grande e addossarlo alla parete. Francesco è caduto dal letto ancora un paio di volte, gli capita tuttora quando lo prendono gli incubi, ma per la maggior parte del tempo è un trucco semplice che funziona.

Solo quando dorme con Novella fa sempre sonni quieti. Lei gli accarezza la schiena e si addormenta con la guancia contro la sua spalla e un braccio attorno alla sua vita, e Francesco dorme come un sasso, quasi non sente la sveglia.

All’inizio di questa vacanza Francesco aveva già pensato che, nel caso, si sarebbe preso il secondo letto matrimoniale dell’appartamento, quello che invece non hanno mai usato se non per buttarci sopra i vestiti e gli zaini, perché a quanto pare dormire con Lorenzo e Giuliano lo calma, e non è neanche una questione di essere troppo stanco o esausto per rigirarsi nel sonno, perché sono nove notti che Francesco sogna cose che non lo spaventano e a volte al mattino le ricorda ancora, e il rumore di Giuliano che si gira sopra alle lenzuola è sufficiente a svegliarlo.

Francesco ha sempre il sonno più leggero quando non è nella sua stanza, e dunque il torpore sfuma delicatamente mentre sente una mano calda accarezzarlo lungo il braccio e disegnare cerchi sul suo stomaco.

Apre lentamente gli occhi e distingue appena la sagoma di Giuliano che ancora dorme davanti a lui, ascolta il suono pesante del suo respiro, non abbastanza forte da poter essere definito russare ma appena più rumoroso del fiato leggero di Lorenzo – Lorenzo che invece è sveglio, perché è lui che sta toccando Francesco, che lo accarezza piano.

Francesco sospira e si allunga contro di lui. Con un brivido, si accorge dell’erezione di Lorenzo che gli preme tra le natiche ed è tanto naturale quanto istintivo muovere appena i fianchi, e Lorenzo spinge il bacino in avanti per venirgli incontro.

“Sei sveglio?”

“Mi hai svegliato tu.”

Lorenzo ridacchia, vagamente colpevole. “Scusa.”

Di solito Francesco non reagisce bene quando viene svegliato, ma la mano gentile di Lorenzo su di sé è piacevole, e il suo calore rigido gli pizzica le vene e lo sveglia gradualmente a ogni piccola onda che compiono quasi inconsciamente con le anche.

“Fa’ niente, dormirò in aereo.”

Lorenzo mormora concorde e il suo alito caldo sfiora Francesco tra i capelli. La mano lo accarezza appena più in basso, scende oltre l’ombelico ma si arresta poco prima di arrivargli tra le gambe.

“Posso?”

“Sto solo aspettando che tu ti dia una mossa,” bisbiglia Francesco, e Lorenzo ride sottovoce, gli accosta le labbra alla nuca e lo bacia piano, apre la bocca per leccargli la pelle mentre fa scorrere la mano su di lui. Francesco ingoia un gemito a occhi chiusi, inarca la schiena contro il petto di Lorenzo ma non fa in tempo a mordersi le labbra per trattenere un ansito più roco quando il palmo caldo lo tocca sui testicoli.

“Fa’ piano,” Lorenzo gli soffia all’orecchio, stringendo di poco e causandogli un altro gemito rotto. “Non svegliamo Giuliano.”

Francesco sospira un tentativo di assenso che tuttavia si perde nel movimento del polso di Lorenzo e nella sensazione umida della sua lingua che gli lecca il collo, dei denti che lo mordono piano dove il battito gli fa pulsare le vene.

Francesco si concede totalmente al corpo e alle mani di Lorenzo, le labbra serrate per masticare tutti i gemiti e i muscoli che ora si tendono e ora si rilassano per seguire il ritmo lento con cui Lorenzo si sfrega contro di lui.

Inghiotte il fiato e la voce gli trema mentre prende in giro Lorenzo: “Scommetto che ti stai pentendo di aver già chiuso le valigie, vero?”

Lorenzo ansima, affonda i denti nella spalla di Francesco per attutire una risata. Fa quasi male, ma a Francesco piace, e comunque non sarà sicuramente abbastanza da lasciare il segno. Con Lorenzo i marchi non sono mai visibili a occhio nudo, restano sempre nascosti più a fondo, dove la vita non li può vedere.

“Sto sicuramente pensando a una cosa o due che ci sarebbero tornate comode adesso, è vero.” Lorenzo lo bacia ancora sul collo e poi sussurra: “Apri le gambe, Francesco.”

E Francesco si fida, fa come gli viene detto. Lorenzo smette di toccarlo, ma Francesco lo percepisce muoversi dietro di sé e portarsi la mano alla bocca, e poi prova la sensazione umida della saliva con cui Lorenzo gli bagna le cosce prima di infilarsi nello spazio tra le sue gambe.

“Ora chiudile, cerca di tenermi così.”

È un equilibrio lento e più paziente di ciò a cui Francesco è abituato, non ci sono spinte vigorose e unghie che graffiano per mantenere la presa, ma l’erezione calda di Lorenzo che scorre tra le sue cosce e lo tocca insieme alla mano che è tornata a masturbarlo lo eccita con un nuovo tipo di bruciore, un’altra sete. I sospiri rauchi di Lorenzo gli rimbombano nelle orecchie, catturano gli ultimi spazi liberi nella sua mente. Francesco spinge indietro un braccio per trarre Lorenzo a sé, incolla la schiena al suo petto senza un più centimetro d’aria che li divida, e sente la medaglietta in oro e la catenella di Lorenzo premergli contro i muscoli delle spalle, sfregare contro la pelle accaldata.

Fuori il cielo si sta tingendo di quel colore di buio e polvere che assume sempre appena prima dell’alba, e Francesco chiude gli occhi, si aggrappa al lembo di notte dietro alle sue palpebre per convincersi che non ci sia fine al loro tempo su questo letto, all’abbraccio accalorato dei loro corpi premuti l’uno addosso all’altro.

Si volta e affonda la faccia nel cuscino per zittire il gemito con cui viene, bagnando le lenzuola e la mano di Lorenzo. Combatte la spossatezza e stringe le gambe, tiene Lorenzo su di sé e intanto si azzarda a girare il viso ed aprire gli occhi: i primi spiragli di luce stanno contaminando il buio e le pareti bianche della stanza. Giuliano è ancora voltato verso di lui, ma non dorme. È sveglio e gli sorride.

Lorenzo mormora e accelera i suoi affondi, viene tra le gambe di Francesco nel momento in cui Giuliano si sporge in avanti e la sua lingua cerca quella di Francesco mentre con il braccio gli oltrepassa la vita per trovare con le mani la schiena del fratello.

Sospirano nel vuoto senza rumori della città ancora addormentata, i raggi del sole che avanzano a piccoli passi e appoggiano le punte sfumate oltre la finestra.

Giuliano ascolta, attende che il respiro di Francesco si sia calmato nella sua bocca, gli tasta la gola per controllargli il battito.

“Andiamo a fare l’ultimo bagno,” propone con un sapore di sale e stelle nel sorriso.

Francesco grugnisce e cerca di nascondere di nuovo la faccia nel cuscino. “I costumi sono in valigia.”

Giuliano ride.

“Chi ha detto che serve il costume?”

Francesco non ha la prontezza mentale di mandarlo a cagare, non in questo momento, e quel che è peggio è che ora anche Lorenzo sta ridendo, e quindi Francesco non ha più possibilità di obiezione. Forse l’ha persa nel momento stesso in cui Giuliano ha aperto bocca.

Scende in spiaggia in boxer e a piedi scalzi, Lorenzo e Giuliano si sono avvolti nel lenzuolo che stava sul letto e ridono mentre si strattonano a vicenda tirandone i lembi.

A metà strada Giuliano lascia andare la presa e inizia a correre verso il mare. Lancia un urlo entusiasta e si tuffa tra le onde tirate dal vento, e a quel punto anche Lorenzo lo segue a ruota, e a Francesco non resta altro da fare che sfilarsi i boxer di tutta fretta e correr loro dietro.

Il mare è caldo, quasi troppo, mentre l’aria è fredda e la corrente delle onde sembra cercare di spingerli l’uno verso l’altro. Francesco sente l’acqua gocciolargli dai capelli e sulle ciglia, guarda Giuliano schizzare acqua addosso a Lorenzo e ripensa alla pioggia, alle piazze isolate e nascoste di questa città vivida di vetri e mosaici, ai baci dati davanti a tutti e senza paura di nessuno perché qui non c’è niente da temere.

Lorenzo urla il nome di Giuliano e si volta verso Francesco, gli occhi che naufragano nelle risate. E così, con l’acqua tinta di rosa e arancione che scivola loro addosso come uno specchio per l’alba, Francesco si rende conto che l’azzurro degli occhi di Lorenzo e di Giuliano è lo stesso del cielo sopra a Dublino, immenso e fantastico come quando ci è andato con Guglielmo per festeggiare i diciotto anni. È quello il colore, quel blu profondo e incommensurabile che sfuma in un azzurro più chiaro e vorace: gli occhi di Giuliano e Lorenzo splendono come se da qualche parte dovesse brillare un sole al posto delle pupille, qualcosa che ti acceca appena osi fissarlo troppo a lungo.

Il cielo si riflette nel mare in cui loro tre sono immersi e quello stesso mare si confonde tra le onde e si ritrova in quegli occhi in cui Francesco – lo comprende ora con una chiarezza tagliente – ha smarrito un pezzo di sé ben prima della fine di questo viaggio.

 

*

 

Quando torna a casa, la prima volta che Novella si stende sul suo letto, Francesco ha un attimo di esitazione prima di levarsi la maglia. Sa di avere segni ancora incisi sulla pelle, di graffi e di morsi che sono indiscutibilmente il trofeo di momenti passati a godere e baciare bocche che non erano quella della sua ragazza.

Per un momento è tentato persino di abbassarsi i jeans e le mutande e non sfilarsi la maglia, ma così sarebbe un'ammissione di colpa e Francesco, per quanto ci provi, non si sente colpevole per niente.

Alla fine è Novella che infila le dita sotto i lembi della sua maglia e la solleva lentamente. Francesco alza le braccia e si arrende a lei, Novella gli sfila via l'indumento e lo fa cadere sul letto con una delicatezza distratta.

Si ferma a osservare il livido che gli incorona il petto, giusto dove batte il cuore, la traccia viola rimasta dove Giuliano gli ha rotto la pelle con i denti. Novella la accarezza con i polpastrelli, in punta di dita, come fosse un disegno a matita che ha paura di sbavare ma che al tempo stesso la attrae.

“Beh, mi aspettavo di peggio, considerato quello che dicono le mie amiche di Giuliano. O questo è di Lorenzo?”

Francesco ha a malapena il coraggio di guardarla in faccia, ma per fortuna lo fa perché così riesce a vedere come non ci sia delusione negli occhi di Novella, né rabbia o scherno. Ci legge solo comprensione. E curiosità, magari, anche se a quest’ultima lui non sa come rispondere.

Francesco scuote la testa. “No. Lorenzo non lascia segni.”

Novella corruga la fronte. Passa le mani sulle spalle di Francesco, le massaggia.

“Non dovresti aver paura di dirgli cosa ti piace.”

Non è un vero rimprovero, ma Francesco si sente comunque in dovere di ribattere, di difendersi.

“Non ho paura.”

“Okay.” Novella annuisce con un sorriso. Gli morde il lobo dell’orecchio, lo bacia sulle labbra. Va lenta, a bocca aperta, cerca la lingua di Francesco e lo assapora piano. “Dovresti farti meno problemi a chiedere, sai? Ti meriti di stare bene anche tu. Dici che in tre riusciamo a fartelo capire?”

Novella scherza e sorride, ma Francesco si irrigidisce.

“Non è così. Io sto con te.”

Lei sospira con fare esasperato. Le mani che gli stavano sulle spalle salgono ad accarezzargli la testa, ad affondare tra i capelli.

“Non ci saresti andato a letto insieme se non tenessi a loro. Non è così che sei fatto.”

“Io sto con te,” Francesco ripete, enfatizzando ogni parola, e non vorrebbe dire che gli sta salendo il panico perché quello no, perché sarebbe stupido essere spaventati da poche parole, vero? Però ora è irrequieto e Novella lo nota, e quindi le sue mani leggere si spostano ancora e gli accarezzano il viso con quel tocco premuroso e lento che gli riserva solo quando è preoccupata per lui.

“Va bene, lo so. Ma siamo io e te, Fra, non hai bisogno di nasconderti,” gli sussurra, e quello che doveva essere un incontro tra di loro tenuto a voce bassa per non farsi sentire da Guglielmo che studia nella stanza accanto diventa un abbraccio spogliato e caldo. Novella lo spinge a sedersi sui talloni e gli circonda i fianchi con le gambe, stringendolo a sé con tutto il corpo.

“Lo sai che io ti sosterrò sempre, vero? Qualunque cosa tu faccia, qualunque persona tu ami.”

“Ma io amo te,” Francesco ribadisce. Lo dice quasi come una giustificazione, come un disco rotto che si è bloccato su quei tre millimetri di vinile e non riesce ad andare avanti, che continua a incastrarsi e riga irreversibilmente il disco.

Sente un ringhio montargli dal diaframma, quella rabbia che di solito è la sua risposta a tutto, ma non vuole tirarla fuori con Novella. Non può farlo con lei che di urla ne ha già sentite tante a casa e Francesco le ha promesso non sarebbe mai successo finché sta con lui. “Io amo te.”

“Si possono amare tante persone, Fra. C’è spazio per tutti, se vogliamo.”

E Francesco non è più in grado di parlare. La bacia e la fa sdraiare sul letto e finiscono per fare l’amore invece di ridere e incastrarsi e inseguire il godimento come fanno più spesso. Si toccano con una devozione e una fiducia che li fa sentire indistruttibili e più grandi del mondo, al sicuro da tutto e da tutti finché la loro pelle bacia altra pelle e genera calore.

Non è molto diverso da quello che Francesco ha provato la prima sera con Giuliano e Lorenzo stretti addosso a lui, a quello che ha sentito anche l’ultima notte e poi nudi in mezzo al mare, e allora sì, è questo il momento in cui scopre di avere davvero paura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Falange Española de las J.O.N.S. è un partito di estrema destra, erede del partito franchista. Cose brutte, insomma.  
> Il quartiere Chueca è una zona di Madrid ricca di locali LGBTQ. Precedentemente è stata un’area piuttosto malfamata in cui c’era un grosso giro di droga, ma l’arrivo dei locali gay l’ha gradualmente trasformata in un quartiere “in” e decisamente più sicuro.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Se in mezzo alle strade) Piovesse il tuo nome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855897) by [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae)




End file.
